Marie Potter
by Artemis-Le-Huntress
Summary: Marie Lily Potter is the twin sister of Harry James Potter. She's the complete opposite of Harry. She is a Ravenclaw that likes drawing, music, and she is shy. But she finds out she has a crush on Draco Malfoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. The Crush

Marie was walking down a hallway with a book in her hand. She sighs, closing the book. "Oi! Marie!" someone called out to her. She looks up to see her twin brother, Harry Potter, and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Marie walks up and hugs Harry. "Why are you hugging me all of a sudden." Harry chuckles. "I can't hug my twin brother?" Marie said with a smile. "I'm not objecting!" Harry said with a small laugh. "Why did you call me over, anyway?" Marie asked stepping back.

"Well, Malfoy is coming this way. And you know how he only teases you when you're alone." Harry explained. "Yeah yeah, I know" Marie rolled her bright green eyes. "Come on Harry," Ron said, "It's almost time for dinner." Harry sighs and shook his head for no reason. "Okay. See'ya later Marie." Harry walked away from Marie, waving.

Marie shakes her head and moves a piece of hair behind her ear. Stupid Malfoy! Marie smiled a little when she thought of Draco though. Marie continued walking down the hall, lost in thought. "He only teases you when you're alone" "He's right. Draco Malfoy, the stuck up, pureblood, jerk." Marie laughed a little.

Marie walked into the great hall and walked toward an empty spot at the Ravenclaw table. Marie looks up at the stary ceiling. Marie sighs again looking down at her book she was reading. She opens the book and reads a passage. "You stand up for others and befriend those others" Marie read in a whisper. Marie looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Draco. "I can't force him but I'll give him the option" Marie stood up and walked over to Draco.

Every step Marie took felt like daggers going through her chest. And there she was almost there. "H-hi Draco!" Marie stuttered. "Ugh, what does female Potter want," Draco said not looking at Marie. Marie frowned, giving Draco the death glare. "I-I w-was wondering why you h-hate me when I didn't do anything"

"There are millions of reasons why I hate you!" Draco stood up. "W-what are the reasons?" Marie asked worriedly. "For one, you exist!" Draco snapped. Marie stepped back, tearing up. "Another, Potter is your brother" Draco rolled his eyes at Marie's tears. "I couldn't control that!" Marie yelled. Draco rolled his eyes again walking away. Marie turns her head looking at Draco. "He'll never be yours" Pansy smirked.

Marie sitting on a bench crying. Why am I crying not like I have a crush on Malfoy? He's an arrogant jerk. Marie smiled thinking of Draco. Wait did I just smile! I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! Marie facepalmed. I'M SCREWED!

"I have a crush on the worst person in Hogwarts" Marie later said to her best friend, Luna. "Yeah, that's pretty bad" Luna responded, "You're not helping!" Marie was pacing. "You're welcome" Luna smirked. "LUNA!" Marie was panicking. "What, I just joking," Luna said still smirking.

"Wait you never told me who this dude or girl is," Luna said, " is he really embarrassing?" "YES!" Marie shouted. "Oh so are you gonna tell me?" Luna asked. "It's Malfoy," Marie said.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" Luna said

"Shush" Marie snapped

"Doesn't your brother hate him though?" Luna asked

"No duh! Why do you think I'm freaking out!" Marie said biting one of her nails

"You really need to stop that habitat," Luna said

"DON'T GO OFF TOPIC!" Marie shouted

"I was just saying" Luna shrugged.

"WELL STOP JUST SAYING!" Marie said louder.

"Call down. It's not a big deal, the nails I mean." Luna said with a smirk

"So, what you're saying is that having a crush on Draco is a big deal?" Marie said knowing the answer.

"He's rich, a pureblood, and a major jerk," Luna said, "and you're an orphan, half blood-ish, and super nice."

Marie sighs "he'll never like a person like me."

"He will and I have a plan." Luna giggled.


	2. The confession

"So all I have to do is walk up to him and say the truth?" Marie asked

"I already did half of the plan," Luna said, "all you have to do is ask Malfoy if he would date you."

"Did you use a love potion?" Marie asked worriedly

"What no" Luna said

"Okay, but what if he says no?" Marie asked panicking.

"He won't say no," Luna said supporting Marie.

"O-okay I can do this!" Marie said

"That's the right attitude!" Luna smiled

Marie smiles back and walks over to the Slytherin table nervously. "Hey, Malfoy," Marie said looking at the ground. "What do you want," Draco said turning around. "I-I have a question," Marie said. "Not another," Draco said, "fine, what is your question"

"W-will y-you," Marie stuttered

"Will I what," Draco asked

"Will you date me?" Marie asked

Draco rolled his eyes "sure why the hell not"

Marie blushed. _WHAT THE HECK HE SAID YES!! _

"Okay, bye" Draco walked away.

Marie walked back over to Luna. "How did it go?" Luna asked, "HE SAID YES!" Marie said turning red. Luna squealed and hugged Marie. "I SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Luna said hugging Marie tighter.

"Okay, I can't breath!" Marie said

Luna lets go of Marie. "Sorry," Luna giggled. "It's fine," Marie said shaking her head. "Okay, Mrs. Malfoy-" Marie put a hand over Luna's mouth. "Shut. Up." Marie lowered her hand slowly "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy" Marie playfully punched Luna's arm. "STOP!" Marie was smiling.

"Okay, but still I'm happy for you!" Luna squeled again.

"Okay, I'm happy too," Maire said smiling even more

Luna smirked, "oh someone is coming." Marie's heart sank "i-is it my brother." Luna shook her head "it's Malfoy." Marie blushed "o-oh. OH WAIT!" Marie turned around to see Draco walking straight towards her. _CRAP CRAP CRAP! _

"Hello, Potter," Draco said crossing his arms. "H-hi" Marie said looking down. "Hello, Malfoy," Luna said before running away. "BETRAYAL!" Marie shouted after Luna. Draco shook his head "Why did you come here?" Marie asked. "Just will you go to the next Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?"

Marie blushed "s-sure I would like to" "okay then see you tomorrow." Draco said walking away. Marie burst red and runs to the Ravenclaw common room.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT!" Raven, another one of Marie's friends, said. "You asked DRACO MALFOY to date you and he said yes" "yep," Marie said rolling her eyes. _This girl._ "AND then he asked for you to come on the Hogsmeade visit with him!" Raven said tapping her foot.

"Yeah, it's so nice of him isn't it?" Marie said blushing. "So he said nothing else but that" Raven asked, "Pretty much." Marie shrugged. "OH!" Raven giggled. "What's so funny?" Marie asked.

"Nothing just thought of something," Raven said grabbing her necklace. "Oh, you thought of you and emo boy?" Marie asked. "He has a name, it's Oscar!" Raven said angrily. "Okay jeez, so are you both dating?" Marie smirked. "Yeah" Raven sighed with a smile.

"Aww, emo boi and the otaku are dating!" Marie giggled. "Stop it!" Raven said blushing. "It's so cute!" Marie teased. Raven looks out a window. "It's getting dark and we have a big day. Good night!" Raven walked up the stairs and Marie follows.


	3. The Date

The next day Marie woke up bright and early. Marie got dressed quickly and tried to make her hair less messy. "Ugh, I hate my hair!" Marie said pulling her hair into a messy bun like it usually is. Marie walked to the gate where everyone was waiting to go to Hogsmeade.

Marie looks around for Draco but then sees Raven with a tall boy with dark black hair. _IS THAT MY BROTHER! _Marie shook her head and realized it was Oscar, a Slytherin boy Marie met in her first year. _Oh, it's that emo boi_. Marie starts to walk over to raven but a hand grabs her arm pulling her back with a tight grip. Marie turns her head to look at who grabbed her and saw that it was Draco. "I was looking for you!" Marie said moving her arm to get out of Draco's grip. Draco rolled his eyes and let go of Marie's arm.

"Thanks" Marie mumbled. Draco smirked at Marie. _"She's so tiny and cute," _he thought. Marie looked at Draco confused. The crowd of people starts moving and Draco grabs Marie's hand to make sure that they don't get separated in the chaos. Marie looked at her hand then at Draco five million times and finally burst red. Draco started walking and Marie was forced to follow.

When they arrive Marie looked around. "I've never been here," she said. "Oh really?" Draco said looking at Marie. Marie nods "yeah." Marie sighs and looks down. Draco looks away "what shall we do first?" he asked. Marie shrugged "again, I've never been here so I don't know what's here, to begin with."

Draco nods again "the three broomsticks it is." Draco dragged Marie into the three broomsticks and sat at a table. Marie sat across from him, blushing her head off. "So what do you want, Potter," Draco asked. Marie looked at Draco and glared "can you please stop calling me that! I'm fine with my brother but with me," Marie laughs a little, "no don't call me potter call me by my real name, Malfoy!" Draco glared at Marie but then he sighs.

"Fine, Marie," Draco said. Marie nods "thanks I guess. Also, I'm not hungry actually." she crossed her arms over her stomach. Draco rolled his eyes "are you sure?" he smirked knowing Marie was lying. Marie death glared Draco. "Ugh whatever you say, Potte- Marie," Draco said. Marie rolled her eyes and looked down. "Well, you should at least have a butterbeer," Draco said.

Marie looked at Draco confused "what the heck is butterbeer?" Draco shook his head and ordered butterbeer for him and Marie. "You don't have to Draco I don't even want to-" Marie said before Draco cut her off. "Don't mention it, Marie," he said. Marie nods and looked down. "I-I'm curious," Marie said. "About what?" Draco asked. "What'd you say yes to when I asked you out?" she said looking at Draco, her eyes strangely sparkling.

Draco shrugged. "To be completely honest I was dared to date you whether I like it or not" Marie looked back down. "But to be honest again what could be so bad about dating a girl like you," Draco said instantly regretting every word he said. Marie severely blushed and was lost for words. Draco awkwardly looked away. "Was that a compliment or what?" Marie asked a little shocked about what Draco said.

"I don't know, I think it was a compliment," Draco said looking at Marie. Marie looked at Draco and gave him a small smile. Draco blushed and looked away. Marie tried the butterbeer," oh wow it's good!" Draco looked at Marie and smiled "well good thing you like it." Marie nods and finished the butterbeer.

Draco stood up "well we're done here. Let's go." Marie nods and stands up. Draco pays and walks out of the three broomsticks, Marie following closely behind. Marie looked around then Draco grabbed Marie's hand. Marie blushed intensely again.

Raven teleported next to Marie "hello!" "hey, raven. How's your date." Marie smirked. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" Raven said blushing, "besides he left to go hang with Gwen". Gwen is a girl that Marie also met in her first year. "Oh, that's nice!" Marie said. Raven shook her head and whispered, "How's YOUR date going?" Raven smirked.

Marie blushed "It's going fine thank you very much!" Marie whispered through clenched teeth. Raven smirked, "well that's great to hear! Oh, there's oscar! See'ya later Marie!" Raven skipped away. Marie looks down. This is officially awkward. Marie then looked at Draco, who was walking away.

Marie runs after Draco "where are you going?" she asked. Draco sighed "have you ever been to honeydukes?" he asked looking at Marie. Marie shook her head " I told you, I have never been to Hogsmeade." "Oh right well let's go then," Draco said grabbing Marie's hand for the millionth time. Marie blushed and followed Draco as they went to honeydukes.

Marie gasped as they entered. "O-oh wow!" Marie looked around really excited, this was her first time ever in a candy store. Marie then looked at Draco and smiled, her eyes sparkling again. Draco chuckled and looked around. "So what do you want" Marie shrugged "what do they have again I have never been here." Draco nods.

Later, Marie was sitting on the ground next to a tree. Marie looked at Draco "are you gonna sit or what?" Draco just stood next to Marie "why would you sit on the ground" he asked "it's not so bad" Marie said grabbing Draco's arm and pulled him down. Draco sat on the ground and glared at Marie "see it's not so bad now is it, Malfoy?" Marie asked with a smirk. Draco shrugged "I guess. Then again you're different than me so"

Marie glared at Draco then smiled and giggled. Draco looked at Marie confused. Marie stopped giggling and she looked around. _"Does he even like me though?"_ Marie thought. Marie looked down. Draco sighed. Marie looked at Draco and without thinking, she kissed his cheek. Marie noticed what she did blush intensely and so did Draco. "I-i'm so sorry!" Marie looked down. "I-it's fine Marie," Draco said.

Marie looked at Draco still blushing. Draco rubbed the back of his neck. Marie stood up "I'm leaving, bye Draco." Draco sighs "is it okay if I come though?" Marie nods and Draco stands up. Marie grabs Draco's hand and looked down.


End file.
